


Young and Beautiful

by RinKiryu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiryu/pseuds/RinKiryu
Summary: 性转尼禄x咕哒男。





	Young and Beautiful

“Master哟，情人节的时候，你对余所说的话，都是真心的吗？”

黑发蓝眼的少年费力地抬起头，看向一脸严肃的罗马皇帝。

“就算你这么问……嘛，真心倒是真心……但那是义理巧克力啊！义理巧克力！你懂得什么叫义理吗！快放开我！”

那金发碧眼的帅气男子也不说话，只是静悄悄地绕到了少年的背后。

“但对余也不是一点感情都没有吧。”

呃。

虽然一时语塞，但少年——藤丸立香依然坚定不移地抗争着。

“感情已经快要不见了！自从你出现在我眼前的一瞬间就已经快要不见了！”

“怎么会——”像是失去了什么重要的东西一样，金发碧眼的皇帝、尼禄·克劳狄乌斯发出了哀鸣。

准确地来说，应该是尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·恺撒·奥古斯都·日耳曼尼库斯，罗马帝国的第五位皇帝，面容俊朗、高大威猛，与彬彬有礼的亚瑟王的容貌极为相似，却是完全不同的类型。

尼禄说起话来总是充满了得意与骄傲，在拯救世界的旅途中挫折不断，如果没有他的鼓励的话，可能撑不到现在吧。在立香的心中，那个红色的身影是独一无二的。当那双满溢好感与笑意的眼睛看过来时，说完全不动心是绝对不可能的。

但少年人的感情本来就漂浮不定，对于模糊虚像的喜爱很容易因接触到对方真实的一面而雪崩瓦解。现在毫无疑问就是这种时候。

换身西服就可以充当杂志封面与顶级模特的这个一米八几的、宛若少女们梦中情人的型男，如今头上绑着红色的缎带，还在脑后结成了一个硕大的蝴蝶结，上身是红白配色的短款上衣，从宽松的下摆处可以轻松地看到坚实的腹肌，下身则是鲜红的运动短裤，连接着虽不算特别粗壮但肌肉顺滑凝实的双腿，如果这样的描写还不够明确的话，那么可以用简单的三个字来概括——体、操、服。

就是普通的、除了尺码之外没有经过任何改造的、女式体操服。

立香看到他这副装扮的第一秒就痛苦地闭上了眼睛，在“mastermaster快看着余啊”的不停叫唤声中提起了些许希望，又怀着也许是幻觉的天真思想再次睁眼。

啊，没错，如果有地狱的话，就是这个了吧。

流泪啊，禁不住想要流泪啊。滚热的泪珠已经在眼眶打转了。

没有亲身体验过的人，一辈子都无法想象这种心情吧。作为一个对未来还有着些许期待的健康的青春期少年，在这个对女孩子的体操服还残存着无法言说的悸动和幻想的年纪，这份美好被人践踏在脚底的感觉……

“什么怎么会……你快住手吧，起码换套衣服再……”

“这个可是余的新装！好——不容易才有的新装！Master还为了这个付出了珍贵的材料来着。”

被那“如果不喜欢怎么会买”的目光逼视，立香无言以对。事实上，听说尼禄有灵衣时，他非常开心，根本没有问那灵衣到底是什么样子，就爽快地付钱了。

不过，本人高兴成这个样子还立马换上了……虽然对他的审美观不敢苟同，但立香还是很欣慰的。

“所以，放开我吧，尼禄陛下。不然我也没办法观赏您的姿容……”

双手被缚在粗壮的木桩上，麻绳一直缠到了上臂的部位，立香的整个上半身几乎动弹不得，紧紧地贴在木头上，下半身虽然活动自由，但尼禄绑得略低了一些，没办法站直，臀部不得已向后翘着，形成了一个很是别扭的姿势。

“都说了不要叫余陛下啦！余跟master是平起平坐的，你也是荣誉罗马市民！”尼禄面颊微鼓，愤怒地强调着，“嘛……不过放开你倒是没可能……”

他的气来得快去得也快，转眼之间就又带上了灿烂的笑容。立香也看不见他的脸，只是听到他雀跃的声音，脊梁就窜上一阵寒意。

“Master应该是知道的吧，关于这个木桩的事情之类的、余的生平之类的。”

立香抖了一下。

说不知道是不可能的，虽然之前对于历史不甚精通，姑且也就是比普通高中生还差一些的水平，只知道织田信长这类在日本大名鼎鼎的人物，但对于自己召唤出的从者，他都还算认真地学习过背景。

正因为知道，所以才糟透了。

“嗜血的尼禄”这类称号暂且不提，毕竟迦勒底中有恶名的从者不在少数，但那开放荒淫的个性……

记得确实有不少记载，说凡是尼禄身边的人，没有一个不曾被玷污……来着？

“咕咚。”

艰难地吞咽了一口口水。

还有这个木桩，据说是把中意的男女绑在上面然后……不过那时好像是扮作野兽，现在就入乡随俗改成体操服了吗。

未免也太前卫了吧！这就是所谓的摩登吗！

冷汗已渐渐从额间与背后渗出，被风一吹就是一阵挡不住的凉意，立香干巴巴地笑了两声，只觉大事不好。

“嗯……你很热吗？”

尼禄的声音黏黏糊糊的，他整个人都趴在了立香的身上，又侧过头来舔了一口他脸上的汗水。

咿咿咿咿咿——！

“对对对我热死了简直没有比这更热的时候了所以我们离彼此远一点再去拿些冰饮来冷静冷静吧！”

“热到这种程度吗……？”

尼禄的话语产生了动摇。为了不错失良机，立香拼死点着头，试图让罗马皇帝产生一点同情心。

“那没办法，只好脱了吧。虽然余更钟爱穿着衣服。”

极其迅捷的动作，那是用肉眼几乎捕捉不到的速度，不知道是脱过多少人的衣服，才能练出这样娴熟的手法！

立香凉透了的身体一接触到空气，就开始打颤。

轻柔的棉质触感引得后背一阵瘙痒，立香动了动，招来了不悦的怨声。

“不要动嘛，master。让余束手束脚的话，你也会吃苦头的。”

湿濡的舔舐从后颈一直到后背，围着骨骼打转，口腔的温度与皮肤融合在一起，恍惚之中有种已经被对方吞噬的错觉。

逃不了了吗，没可能逃不了的，只要自己还是master就一定有办法……说起来，今天因为尼禄鲜少地不在状态所以不得已把令咒用光了……哇啊啊啊！

“你、难不成！”

“答对了，这正是余的妙计！视情况而定，就给聪明的master一些奖励。”

他伸出洁白的手臂紧紧环绕着立香，尼禄本来就就是白种人，虽然经过风吹日晒，但皮肤还是比立香要白皙一些，差不多就和理想中的女性一样了，不过也没有这么强壮又恶质的女性吧。

“干什么啊，我又不是女孩子……”

强忍着胸前传来的异样感，立香抱怨道。

“就算是男人这里也会有感觉的，就像这样……嗯，这个姿势舔不到真是抱歉，那余稍微小力一点。”

我更希望你不动手……

尼禄似乎是铁了心要让他从胸部得到快感，手指固执地玩弄着可怜的两点突起，时而摁着一点按压，时而用指甲小心地刮蹭。拜这锲而不舍所赐，那两点很快就充血肿胀，倔强地挺立起来。变硬了之后好像更顺手了一点，他变本加厉地用手指夹弄着。

“呃唔……痛。”

比起所谓爽快，更多的大概是疼痛。那里勉强也算是敏感地带，立香现在的感受就好比是被粗纤维衣物来回撕扯磨蹭一样生疼。

“啊啊，抱歉，”尼禄连忙收回手，“余没有想让你难受。”

“没事没事……”

对自己下意识地安慰感到啼笑皆非，立香默默腹诽着。如果不怪你的话，那难道是我的那里缺乏锻炼吗？

“话说回来，master意外地很配合啊。余还以为会多挣扎一阵子的。”

金发碧眼的青年嘟囔着，灵活的双手又缠上了年轻master的下身，一路从鼠蹊部摸到了柱体的顶端。

“嗯……那是因为、唔啊、别碰那里——因为挣扎也没用吧，你从一开始就打着这个主意。”

没错，从最开始，藤丸立香就做好了完全接受尼禄的准备。虽然关于政事方面大部分都是被泼了脏水，性格上也没有大的缺陷，活泼又爽朗，但这个罗马暴君在某方面毫无疑问是真的残暴不仁，已经淫荡到了一定的程度。那种锋芒毕露的感觉，比之吉尔伽美什也不逞多让。

对方能忍到羁绊6才出手，已经是仁至义尽了。在此之前，他也没有任何越距的行为，能有耐心到这种地步，也没有什么可苛求的了。

“原来你知道啊……但是也多少要澄清一下，并不是抱着普通的玩乐态度，”尼禄轻轻捋动着手中半勃的性器，“余说的话永远都有效，master是与余平起平坐的、另一个罗马之君。”

“咕啊、嗯！”

年轻的身体总是特别冲动的，更不用提立香在参与人理修复之后还一次也没有自我满足过（每天的工作就够他喝好几壶的，没有那种多余的心思）。尼禄只是略施手段，他就说不出话来了。

听到了这样的告白当然非常感动，但前提是对方没有对你上下其手。

无视了立香无语的表情，尼禄径自动作着。

“诶——还不错嘛。”对着完全勃起的柱体，也不知道在感叹着些什么的白痴皇帝。

“别再取笑我了，亚洲人有这样的已经值得自豪了，跟你们比就是自虐。”

立香的尺寸并不算小，而他本人也对这情况很满意，明智地不去追求泡影般虚无缥缈的梦境。

“没有没有，余是真心这么觉得的。”

一边解释着，一边蹲了下去的样子，声音是从下面的位置传过来的。

热热的吐息扑在了平时鲜少有人问津的大腿内侧，立香寒毛直竖，本能性地夹紧了双腿，蓬松的毛发触感，可能是碰到了尼禄的头发吧。

“Master应该还没有试过这个，所以只一会儿就好了。第一次如果出来得太快的话，接下来就会非常不舒服。”

像是什么性爱专家一样，尼禄滔滔不绝地讲了一堆歪理。深吸了一口气后，他就把立香的性器含入了口中。

“喂、你……！”

前面也说过，立香并不算小，想要全吞进去暂时也是不可能的，尼禄就专心致志地照顾前端，浅浅地吞吐着，有些粗糙的舌头也在茎身上上下滑动。

温暖而柔滑的口腔触感彻底征服了未经人事的少年，他的腰部轻微浮动着，好配合尼禄吞咽的动作，腿也夹得更紧了。

他突然开始庆幸尼禄把自己绑得严严实实，如果不是这样的话，他可能会按着那颗金灿灿的脑袋把种子播撒进暴君的喉头也说不定。

那样就跨越了某个界限，用尼托克丽丝的话来说，就是“不敬”吧。而那正是尼禄想要的。

“咳嗯……”

即使看不见，立香也能通过动作幻想出那幅景象——像个荡妇或者娼妓一样，金发碧眼的青年跪在地上，贪婪地吸取每一滴渗出的汁液，他相貌堂堂且有着难以想象的高贵身份，那张脸还与高洁的骑士王如出一辙。年轻的master绝不是变态，但呼吸还是稍微沉重了些。

他无比唾弃这该死的受不了半点刺激的本能。但身体与心有时候是分离的，他几乎是绝望地等待着并不算远的高潮。

“好的就到此为止。”

尼禄吐出口中的物件，掐断了那过于激烈的快感。

他用指尖沾了点柱身上的黏液，就朝着紧闭的后穴进攻了。

过程说的上顺利，毕竟只有一根手指，为了不受苦，立香也尽量放松了下身。但疼痛是难以避免的，技巧再高超也没用，那个地方本来就不是这个用途。一想到之后的处境，立香就直皱眉，以常识来推断，尼禄不太可能是个牙签。

“那个……咱们打个商量，我在上面行不行？”

虽然肯定会被拒绝，但抗争还是要抗争一下的。自己好歹也是个男人，既然对尼禄有欲望，那也不能只是被动地接受，也要拿出些男子气概来。

“啊，没问题，早说嘛。”连一秒也用不了的迅速回答。

诶？

对方麻利地蹭蹭蹭地解开了绳子，立香的手臂因过紧的束缚被勒出了道道红痕，引来一阵怜惜的舔舐。

诶诶？

紧接着，尼禄就把立香扶了起来，自己贴在了桩子上，晃晃手腕示意立香开绑。

诶诶诶——？！

立香噔噔后退了几步，在反应过来之前，已经爆出了绝叫。

“转变得也太快了吧你！！！过渡呢，总要有个过渡吧！”

“不是master自己说要在上面的嘛，为什么反而犹豫起来了？”

尼禄的表情极其费解，好像立香才是那个不正常的人一样。年轻的master几乎不能逼视那散发着纯洁的眼眸。

“不不不……可是……咳咳、真的吗？你真的愿意？”

要说诱惑力也是有那么一点的，可耻地动摇了。

得到了肯定的回复后，更加动摇。在莫名其妙的悸动中扔掉了绳子（这个还是太破廉耻了，绝对否绝），少年对着白皙的肌肤伸出手去……要到了吗，那罪恶的深渊？

“咿呀啊啊啊——放了我，求您发发慈悲，饶了我吧……！求求您，我还是第一次呀！不要……不要啊！”

刚刚触碰到对方的身体，手腕就被牢牢抓住了。不仅如此，尼禄还拼命地像是野兽撕咬猎物一样把立香朝自己的方向拉，更让人不解的是，与此同时，他面上还是一副宁死不从的样子，且悲号的声音极为真实。光看脖子以上的话，可说是十分生动地演绎了一名遭遇强奸的少女。

立香呆住了，在这方面他没有经历过什么风浪，刚提枪上阵就碰到这样匪夷所思的阵仗，比起新奇更多的是恐惧。

“啊啊啊这啥啊！你在搞什么啊！为什么只有这个奇怪的地方跟书上写得一样啊！”

一时间，整个房间里回响着二人的大叫声，如果不是迦勒底的隔音设施良好，估计早就有从者觉得奇怪过来看情况了。

“停停停……你来吧，还是你来吧……我真的受不了这个……”

勃发的性欲已经完全被吓没了，立香擦着从开始就源源不断的冷汗，满身只剩疲惫。

“唉……”竟然显得很是遗憾的样子，尼禄摇着头把立香抱起来，好一阵长吁短叹。

……看起来是很想继续发挥艺术天赋的样子。

尼禄的两手托着他的臀部，以从者的筋力而言，也不用怕摔下去。对这种完全露出私处的小孩把尿式的姿势很是无语，立香却没有多抱怨什么，他的心中已有了决断了。

“喂，在那个之前，有件事必须说清楚。”

是了，从之前就隐约注意到的，那份违和感。如果尼禄是抱着那样的心情和我做的话，我绝对不会接受的。

“……差不多够了吧，我认识的尼禄可不是这样的家伙啊。”

比谁都美丽、比谁都自信、比谁都开朗，不畏困难，仿似不知道悲伤为何物的永远发着光的皇帝陛下。

不知晓他的身份与生平的话，一定会以为他的生活是一帆风顺、充满着花香和蜜糖的。

“不需要去讨好，不需要努力讨好我的。尼禄只要做尼禄自己就好了。”

虽然不知道是怎么回事，虽然可能半点也帮不到，但起码希望尼禄可以表现出真实的自己，而不是扮演着某个角色。

爱着歌唱却稍微有点五音不全的他，显得有些自恋但却真的是个天才的他，因为他人过度的靠近而醋意横生的他……在华丽的舞蹈服下，所隐藏的这份真实，绝不可能不喜欢。

“所以这就足够了，不管别人怎么想，我喜欢的是平常的尼禄。”

这份心声应该传达到了吧，还是说跟有着诗人才华的尼禄相比，自己还是笨嘴拙舌了些？

许久得不到回应，立香不由得焦躁起来，为了缓解尴尬，索性破罐破摔，握住青年粗长的性器，就往自己的后方送去。

正如他所猜测的那样，尼禄有着足以令他人嫉妒的本钱，就算是在白人中也是出类拔萃的。有志向是好事，但出师未捷身先死，刚刚进了一个小头，立香就再也不敢继续了。

他害怕极了，便向唯一的帮手求援。

“尼禄、喂，尼禄，帮帮我，我坐不下去，真的坐不下去……”

可能是被他恳切的求救所打动，背后的人终于有了动静。

“真是的，余好不容易才……”尼禄一向清朗的声音现在模模糊糊的，夹杂着有些严重的鼻音，“不过这也挺好，交给余吧，可能会有点痛哦。”

“啊、嗯，不过，你该不会是……”

哭了吧，这是。

……什么啊，让人怪不好意思的。

……

“你以为人民为了什么才会支持你，路奇乌斯！为了你那可笑的博爱吗？还是事事都要跟贵族作对的所谓气魄？”

在自己面前的这个盛气凌人、有着刻薄美丽的女人，正是那血脉相连的母亲。

尤利亚·维普桑尼亚·阿格里皮娜，她毫无疑问是尼禄一生中最难以忘却的女人。唯有她带给他的伤痛是无穷无尽、难以断绝的。

“你只要展现自己光鲜的样子就好了，没有人想看丑陋的东西，没有人想看你苟延残喘的样子，如果控制不住你还活在这世上做什么！”

沉迷于权力的恶妇只是一再地逼迫他，逼迫当时还年幼的尼禄。虽然还很幼小，但他已明白了：母亲并不爱自己，她所爱的是自己将来能得到的地位。

并不为此感到悲伤，母亲只是一个人，那么若是全罗马的人民都爱他，也是充实无比的。

所以，就如小阿格里皮娜所说，他尽可能展现自己美好的样子。乘坐装点豪华的花车游行、与凶猛的野兽角斗并取得胜利、穿着各式各样的美丽衣装出演戏剧，因为自己本来就心爱着美与艺术，也并不觉得厌倦，只要是能够让民众体会到那美丽的事，他都倾尽心力去做。

当时，一厢情愿地认为这就是完美的处置方法，单方面地表达着自己的爱。

但这份爱不过只是火焰而已。

燃烧时很华美，但却会毁灭一切，注定是疯狂而短暂的。

就如同在罗马城中升起的那大火一样，凭借着尼禄自身的力量，是怎样也无法阻止的。

意识到这份爱永远不会有回应的时候，便退而求其次了。

只要让他人得到无上的欢愉、在欲望中沉溺，那么起码会有一瞬，会有短短的几秒时间，对方的眼中只容得下自己。纵使这只是虚伪到让人心脏发痛的爱，也能从中得到慰藉。

可悲吗？

可恨吗？

可叹吗？

可是没有人告诉我啊！没有人告诉过我那是错的啊！

到死为止，元老院也只是派人追捕、暗杀，贵族也只是暗地里进行权力洗牌，民众们也只是悄悄地怨声载道、兴起流言。

告诉我真正的爱是什么感觉的人，哪怕是一个也没有啊！

直到将利刃插入喉咙、血液逐渐流失时，还存有对人间的眷恋、对这个问题的思考，撑着一口气不愿死去。

第一个日落时，听到了呼唤声，荒野上空无一人，没有人能够解答这个问题，也没能通过自己的思考得到答案。

第二个日落时，再次听到了呼唤声，虽然知道这是幻听，依然保留着期待，依然没有停止思考。

第三个日落时，有一人来到。目光昏暗、看不到他的模样，双耳嗡嗡，听不到他的话语，唯有温暖的触感是实在的。这块唯一的蔽体之物正是安慰，这一刻所得到的幸福，远比之前所有的时刻加在一起都要浓厚。

干涸的眼眶中流出泪水，干涸的心田灌入了清泉。

啊啊、原来如此，我终于明白了……

……

“好痛、好涨……”立香瘫在地上，一根手指也不想动，浑身酸软难当，“话说你真的有在体谅我吗，足足有几十分钟吧这个——快点从我身上起来，下面也拔出去，重死了。”

后穴好似塞上了个巨大的塞子一般堵得难受，小腹处一阵阵抽搐，真是让人忍无可忍的不适感。

而比自己高了半个头的金发青年默不作声，动也不动地趴在自己的身上。

“尼禄、喂、尼禄？还醒着吗？我都没有睡诶……”

“嗯……master……”像个小孩子一样，尼禄哼唧了两声，脑袋在立香的肩头蹭来蹭去，“头好痛啊……”

“呃诶？没事吗？非常痛吗，是固有技能的话应该很痛吧……以前也没有听你叫过疼，难道这次特别厉害？啊啊、去找达芬奇亲吗，她应该有办法的！我们赶快去吧！”

也不管年轻的master如何慌乱，尼禄只是更加努力地把头往他的怀里埋，“好痛好痛”地念叨了好多次。

无论是谁看到他此时嘴角的笑容，都会发出感慨吧。

——啊啊、这个人，看起来很幸福的样子。


End file.
